badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Bane of Mercenaries
If you keep getting defeated by the first wave of Mercenaries over and over, perhaps it's time to consider a new strategy. Let's take a look at everything we need to worry about and form a plan to defeat them all! The Mercenaries Profiles * Sniper - At a distance and in open areas, this is the most dangerous enemy. They'll be able to pick off an unarmored target with a single shot from their Scoped Rifle, but they rely on the Spotter to notice distant targets. * Spotter - This is the person who pays attention to his surroundings, with a 1200 stud detection range. He is very obvious to pick out from his NVGs and weapon flashlight, but spotting isn't the only thing he can do. That Battle Rifle can easily put holes in anyone from medium to long ranges! * Medic - He is the support of the team, and while his SMG is pretty useless at a distance, it hurts up close. He grants a buff to every merc which will restore them by 1 health per second. This makes one weapon in specific quite useless as it requires an additional shot to kill. Otherwise, if you're going to fight a merc, drop them ASAP. * Gunner - He wears the pants in this team. With a ballistic vest and LMG equipped, his attacks are formidable, can reach distant targets, and will be sure to ruin anyone's day. His eagerness to shoot anything that moves is also his weakness as it will delay his advance, and the long recovery time of his weapon makes him vulnerable to a counterattack! * Commander - The man in charge of his unit. He orders his teammates to charge at specific targets while he closes the distance with his armor and Combat Shotgun, which is the most dangerous weapon to fight at close quarters. Since he has the shortest range of the mercs, he should be easy to take out with any weapon that has good range, or even another Combat Shotgun if you're feeling lucky. It's important to pay attention to the weapons these enemies use, as you cannot face all of them the same way. You're gonna need some guns of your own to defeat them all! Preparation Yes, that's right, you need to prepare before dealing with these guys. It would be best if you had at least one teammate, but you can handle them perfectly fine on your own provided you don't start at the ship. Here's how you should prepare: * Locations ** Facility Raid - Make a beeline for the facility and disable the security. There are plenty of military weapons you can take with you, as well as the EVGs! Hacking crates isn't required unless you have very bad luck with your loot. ** Watchtower - For obvious reasons, you want to grab the Scoped Rifle from here. Maybe a Walky Talky as well... but not for talking to your friends or Stan. ** Caves - Get the Level 2 Keycard if you need more weapons. For the initial mercs however, armor is optional and you can probably wait to get a Level 3 one instead. ** Bungalows - This is where you can acquire a Proximity Explosive as well as the Assistant Drone if you head further. You may as well take it along for the extra carrying capacity as well as the survey usage. Try to save its shots for later! ** Hangar - A Double Barrel always spawns here, but more important is the guaranteed Proximity Explosive at the control tower! * Loot ** Scoped Rifle - A critical element to the first wave. You will need it to eliminate a very specific member of the team in one shot. ** Military Weapons - When at the Facility, prioritize a single weapon with a high range as well as capacity for the first wave, and potentially grab a second gun to be used against the elites. Don't take any SMGs unless you want to have a bad time. ** Proximity Explosives - One at the Bungalows, one at the Hangars, and potential spawns at the Armory and Facility. Use your judgment and save these for the Elites! ** Experimental Vision Goggles - A combo of night vision, heat vision, and target analysis, this grants a high level of awareness that can become crucial at a close range. ** Heat Vision Goggles - The next best option compared to EVGs. As long as you can see your enemies coming, you have some control of the situation. ** Ballistic Vest - Allows you to power through some attacks with ease. If you need to take some risks or you expect a stray shot or two to hit you, then put this on. ** Walky Talky - According to other players, it will cause mercenaries to investigate when it is on. That might be useful for luring them exactly where you want them to be! Combat Where you start isn't too important, but consider that the ship, while a popular option, is actually quite risky as it is close to the mercenaries and they may patrol the ship instead. You will probably want to go with a more distant starting position which will allow you to track the mercs and engage them when they become vulnerable to attack. Once you have them right where you want them, it's time to strike! Here's what you need to do: * Using the Scoped Rifle, you should eliminate the Spotter first. He is a serious threat in his own right, but at this distance eliminating him will prevent the Sniper from engaging at long distances. Now it's time to close the gap - carefully. ** If you are too close to the enemies, they will either open fire on you or the Sniper will have an easy shot at you. Don't let this happen! Stay far away and try to shoot the Spotter when the Sniper doesn't have any line of sight. * Lure the other enemies towards you. If this is with a team, then this job belongs to someone other than the designated sniper. If you have another Scoped Rifle, feel free to use it on the Sniper if you don't want to take chances. Otherwise, proceed to the next step. * Bait the Gunner and Sniper into attacking. Because the Medic and Commander have such short range, only the Gunner and Sniper will engage at a distance, and this will slow their advance significantly. They will lag behind and isolate the other two. * Eliminate the Medic and Commander. The Medic can be dealt with easily because his gun sucks, but the Commander should not be taken lightly. Drop both of them with ranged weapons and wait for the others to approach. * Challenge the Gunner. Remember his LMG's weakness? When he stops firing his volley, there's a full 3 seconds before he can fire bullets again. This is the perfect opportunity to put him in the ground for good. Afterwards, you can deal with the Sniper who is helpless without any backup. Congratulations, you defeated the Mercenaries! But there isn't a lot of time to celebrate. Collect the weapons from the dead and gather up any remaining equipment, because it's time to prepare for an even tougher challenge. The Elite Mercenaries Coming soon to a Mercenaries guide near you... * Ghost - * Operator - * Firebug - * Demolitionist - * Specialist - Category:Blog posts